calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Calixis Sector
“It is an ill-omened place, my lord. Cursed, they say, a fount of witches and other foulness. A chalice of corruption, haunted by a dead sun. They say it is but a matter of time before the stars align and the entire place is torn asunder by Daemons. Of course, they say that about a great many places. But in this case, master, the Tarot indicates it is actually true.” — Diviner Adept Harpious Mundis. The Calixis Sector is located in the Segmentum Obscurus, on the northern edge of the known galaxy, and represents a portion of the considerable territories conquered by the Imperial hero Lord Militant Golgenna Angevin more than a thousand years ago. Its first governor was Drusus, one of Angevin’s most capable generals, a man now revered as an Imperial saint. This territory represents a vulnerable fraction of the Imperium, far from the millions-strong armies and mighty battlefleets that protect its most ancient and important worlds and defend its war-torn frontiers. The fate of the sector is tainted with disturbing prophecies and haunted by an inexplicable evil. Within its ill-portended bounds there are countless threats to keep the adepts of the Imperium stretched beyond capacity. It is up to a few extraordinary individuals to save the sector from being consumed by a dark future of corruption and suffering. 'Overview' The Calixis Sector has many heavily populated and important worlds, but it lies a great distance from the Imperium’s heartland and, like so much of the Imperium, it must ultimately fend for itself. Like all Imperial territories, the Calixis Sector is at risk from the chronic dangers facing humanity: war, mutation, xenos activity, the mark of Chaos, and so on. However, a singular threat lurks somewhere in the Calixis Sector, a mysterious, prophesied doom that has drawn the particular scrutiny of the Inquisition to this group of worlds. This enigmatic threat, the Hereticus Tenebrae, or the Tyrant Star as it is known, is something the forces of the Inquisition most fervently wish to uncover, to comprehend and to destroy, before it is too late. To trailing, the Calixis Sector is bordered by the hazardous territories of the Fydae Great Cloud and to spinward by the Scarus Sector. Bordering to coreward, its immediate neighbour is the Ixaniad Sector. To rimward lie the contested and unregulated frontiers of the Halo Stars. The hive world of Scintilla, situated in the Golgenna Reach, is the capital of the Calixis Sector. Along with the hellish mining world Sepheris Secundus and the war-torn planet Iocanthos, it forms a triumvirate of worlds essential for the sector’s survival. The most powerful man in the Calixis Sector is officially Sector Governor Marius Hax, who rules in the name of the Adeptus Terra from the Lucid Palace on Scintilla. However, the Calixian Conclave, led by Lord Inquisitor Caidin, is the ultimate authority in the sector, a clandestine and all-powerful presence behind the visible emblems and figureheads of power. No one has the power to gainsay the word of the Inquisition. Other important Imperial servants are Lord Inquisitor Anton Zerbe of the Tyrantine Cabal, Cardinal Ignato of the Adeptus Ministorum, Lord Marshal Goreman of the Adeptus Arbites, Senior Astropath Xiao and Canoness Goneril of the Adepta Sororitas. The power of the Adepta, however, is rivalled by the Great Houses, the noble families and corporations, which maintain a presence across the sector. Even the minor noble houses, those whose influence is limited to a single world, hold a great deal of power over ordinary citizens.